christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Huey, Dewey and Louie
(Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse) , , and (2017 DuckTales series) |appear=''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (cameo) Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Magical Christmas "Clarabelle's Christmas List" (cameo) Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas "Duck the Halls" "Last Christmas!"}} .]] '''Huebert, Deuteronomy and Louis Duck', better known as Huey, Dewey and Louie, are Donald Duck's triplet nephews featured in the character's cartoons and comics. Originally introduced in a storyline in the Donald Duck newspaper comic strip, they are the sons of Donald's rarely-seen sister, Della. In animation, the three boys are often seen pulling pranks on their uncle. In comics, however, as developed by and , the young ducks are more well-behaved, often assisting Donald as well as their great-uncle Scrooge McDuck in numerous adventures, and they are also members of the scouting organization known as the Junior Woodchucks. In the classic shorts and comics, the trio had no set color scheme. Around the time the characters were featured in the 1987 animated series DuckTales, it became established that Huey is the one who dresses in red, Dewey dresses in blue, and Louie dresses in green. Appearances in Christmas specials * From All of Us to All of You - Huey, Dewey and Louie make a very brief cameo at the very end of this compilation special, in which they, alongside their uncle and various other Disney characters, listen to Jiminy Cricket's performance of "When You Wish Upon a Star". * Mickey's Christmas Carol - In this adaptation of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, Huey, Dewey and Louie make a brief cameo decorating a tree at Fezziwig's Christmas party. * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas - Huey, Dewey and Louie star in this direct-to-video's first segment, "Stuck on Christmas". In this adaptation of the story Christmas Every Day, the boys wish that it were Christmas every day, only to end up in a Groundhog Day-esque loop they must learn their way out of. They, along with Donald and Daisy, appear again at the end to join in the caroling medley that closes out the movie. * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse - Being the house band on , the boys naturally appear in that role in the framing device for this direct-to-video compilation film, though they do not have any dialogue. * "Clarabelle's Christmas List" * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas - In this sequel to Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Huey, Dewey and Louie star in the film's second segment, "Christmas: Impossible". In it, the boys try and trick their way into raising their standing with Santa, only to end up threatening Christmas for everyone else. They also appear prominently in Donald's segment, "Donald's Gift", and then appear again at the end of "Mickey's Dog-Gone Christmas" to join the rest of the cast in singing the closing medley. * "Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special" * "Last Christmas!" Gallery Goofy,_the_Ducks_,and_the_Pigs.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie's cameo in From All of Us to All of You. HDnL in Mickey's Christmas Carol.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie's cameo in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Disney Afternoon Christmas group shot.png|The nephews with several of their fellow Disney Afternoon stars in a Christmas-themed promo. Stuck_On_Christmas.jpg|Promotional artwork of the nephews for Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. Donald%27s_Gift.jpg|The nephews with Donald and Daisy in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. Scrooge_and_HD&L_in_Duck_the_Halls.jpg|The nephews with Scrooge in "Duck the Halls". HDnL and Webby in stop-motion.jpg|The nephews and Webby as they appeared in Disney XD's "Share the Joy" spots. External links * Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Character groups Category:Characters from comic strips Category:Male characters Category:Kids Category:Ducks